


Youthful Indiscretions

by kiddobeatrix



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Awkward Virgin Valery, M/M, Older Experienced Boris, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddobeatrix/pseuds/kiddobeatrix
Summary: University student Valery meets a handsome Party official at a meeting one night and there is instant attraction.  Cue an older Boris guiding a shy Valery through his first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I don't believe the show says what their age difference is so I just used their real life ages. Boris was 17 years older so in this fic Valery is 20 and Boris is 37.

Attending university at one of Moscow’s prestigious universities was almost everything Valery had hoped it would be. The recently turned 20 year old could pour all his focus into his studies and as such consistently placed at the top of his class. Opportunities were being offered to him that were usually only open to advanced graduate students and Valery welcomed them with open arms.

While Valery excelled at his studies the one area that he lagged behind his peers was socially. Normally shy and reserved he tried to make friends in his classes but it was hard and exhausting. When they made plans Valery was usually left out. He had yet to summon the courage to go out on his own, preferring to stay in and study. 

It also meant that while his peers were out having fun, and having fun with each other, Valery’s bed was still empty. It wasn't so bad, he had fooled around with a few girls back home and didn't care much for it, happier with his own hands (or maybe he just wanted a much rougher pair of hands and a much larger, masculine body). At least, that’s what he told himself and tried not to think of where his fantasies would take him if he let them. 

On one of these lonely nights Valery decided to go to the university’s chapter meeting of the Youth Party. If he wasn’t going to go out and try to have a good time then at least he could further advance his standing in the Party by attending university Party meetings and various events available to students. It was one of the few ways he could think of to try and be more social that didn’t leave him mentally and emotionally tired. 

There were honored guests at this meeting - Party officials from the Department of Fuel and Energy. While the officials gave their speeches Valery listened avidly but found his eyes drawn to one of the Party members standing to the side. He was the youngest of the officials there but some years older than Valery, tall with broad shoulders and thick brown hair already turning silver. A very imposing figure, the kind that might feature in Valery’s illicit fantasies. He scanned the large meeting room impassively, eyes meeting Valery’s for a long moment before moving on.

When the speeches were over there was some further mingling and questions but Valery hung around in the back of the room scribbling some things in a notepad, not quite ready to head back to his empty dorm room.

“Taking notes on the meeting Comrade?”

Valery was jerked out of his thoughts by the question and looked up to find the man he had been staring at standing before him. Up close he was even more handsome to look at and Valery prayed that he wasn’t blushing. Clearing his throat he managed to find his voice,

“A few yes. I was also jotting down a few ideas for an experiment later for one of my classes.”

“Oh? What do you study?”

“Chemistry mostly, though I have my eye on nuclear physics as well.”

“Impressive, you must be a quick learner to handle such hard disciplines.”

“I am yes, but the science isn’t that hard, most students just don’t want to apply themselves. The math tends to drive them away but it really is - ” Valery stopped abruptly aware he was beginning to ramble and peered up at the party man to see him smiling a little. “Sorry, I know it’s probably not all that interesting to someone like you.”

Valery clamped his mouth shut and internally groaned. Did he just insult a Party member to his face? But the other man was smiling even wider now.

“On the contrary Comrade, you’d be surprised what someone like me will find interesting. Like you, I find you very interesting.”

“Me?” asked Valery, wondering if he was being teased. His classmates like him well enough if he could help them in class but no one had yet to care enough to stick around to know him better after. And here was this stranger, a career Party man with no reason to humor Valery at all, finding him interesting. Valery was torn between humoring him and finding a reason to run away and hide in shame. His innate shyness and awkwardness won out. “I’m sorry Comrade but I think you’re mistaken. I’m just a student, I’m no one yet.”

The Party man hummed and gave Valery a blatant once over with his eyes and now Valery did blush at the scrutiny.

“Perhaps I am but I’d like the chance to prove you wrong. We haven’t been given a tour of your campus yet, would you like the honor of showing me around Comrade…”

“Oh, Legasov, Valery Alekseyevich.”

“Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina. A pleasure to meet you Comrade Legasov.”

“Same.” replied Valery. There was something about the older man that caused a flutter in his belly. He considered the other man’s request for a tour, positive there were other motives behind it. Taking off his glasses to clean them bought him a moment to hope he was doing the right thing. “What would you like to see Comrade?”

“Whatever you think would be best.” Shcherbina smiled and gestured for Valery to lead the way.

They wandered through the campus, mostly empty at this time of night, Valery pointing out specific buildings and what was taught in them. Shcherbina let him ramble, only asking a few questions here and there, seemingly content with his company. Nearing the part of campus that housed his own science departments, Valery was startled when Shcherbina suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm, leading him deeper into the thick darkness between two tall buildings.

“Comrade what are you doing?” Valery asked breathlessly. Shcherbina had backed him against a wall, arms braced on either side of his head, mouth hovering above his. They were quite alone and well hidden, the only light coming from a window far above their heads, no one would see them unless they literally walked right into them. It was the perfect place for a secret kiss, which both thrilled and scared Valery.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you’re about to kiss me.”

“Would it bother you if that’s what I plan to do? What I wanted to do since I first saw you in that meeting room?” murmured Shcherbina, one of his large hands coming down to rest on the back of Valery’s neck. 

“This feels wrong, what if someone sees us?” Valery replied, hoping this wasn’t some sort of test to sort out bad behavior.

“Well I won’t tell anyone if you don't, I swear it. We’d be in the same trouble if someone should find us so we’ll just have to be extra quiet.”

Valery swallowed, biting his lip hesitantly. He shivered when the hand on his nape started playing with the longish strands of his hair, Shcherbina waiting for his decision. There was a small part of him that wasn’t quite sure what Shcherbina saw in him. He was too skinny, too pale, hair too red and glasses too large. But an increasingly louder inner voice was trying to tell him that obviously Shcherbina found something about him attractive else he wouldn’t be taking this risk. Did he want to take the same risks for this one man, for this one night?

Well, no one ever said Valery didn’t know how to seize his opportunities and get what he wanted. And he decided that what he wanted right now was to very much kiss this man and see where it led.

He rocked up on his toes and pressed their lips together a bit awkwardly but earnestly. An insistent tongue probed at his lips and when Valery opened his mouth for it the kiss turned much deeper, almost overwhelming as their tongues dueled and caressed each other. The older man clearly knew what he was doing as he kissed Valery senseless. Valery clutched at Shcherbina’s wide shoulders and moaned low in his throat.

Shcherbina broke away to trail kisses along Valery's jawline and down his neck where he sucked a subtle mark on his adam's apple. Valery panted and clenched his eyes shut against the pleasurable assault. If it wasn't for the wall at his back and the knee the older man slid between his thighs, giving Valery something to rub his hardening cock against, Valery was sure he would be a puddle on the ground, not used to anyone giving him such attention. He wanted more.

"We should go," tried Valery, voice a breathless whisper, "We should go inside, somewhere private?"

"Do you know of somewhere then? I would very much like to be able to hear you moan when I fuck you.” replied Shcherbina, fingers of one hand rubbing against the shell of Valery's ear while his leg continued to press on his cock. His other hand had drifted back to squeeze and fondle the younger man's ass. Valery nodded, stunned with how much he wanted that,

"There are small lounges in the chemistry department we use to catch some sleep if we're running an overnight experiment. There's one in the basement."

They broke apart long enough for Valery to hastily lead them into the dark and silent chemistry building, praying that no one would actually be using the room he was heading for. Luck was with him as the entire basement floor was empty, as was the lounge that contained a small desk, lamp, and cot that would be just big and sturdy enough for what the two men needed it for. 

Valery turned on the lamp, lighting them with a soft glow and looked back up at the Party man shyly. He had brought them this far and now was uncertain of how to proceed, reaching the limit of his experience in these matters. So Valery waited, tucking his arms over his chest, tongue peeking out to wet swollen lips.

Shcherbina’s heated eyes raked over him again as he started to remove his clothes, draping his outer coat and suit jacket over the desk chair. He gestured Valery closer and Valery went, drawn to this man like a magnet. 

“Relax, we won’t do anything you don’t want to. I want it to be good for you as I don’t think you’ve done this before, am I right?”

Valery shook his head, uncrossing his arms and loosening his posture as Shcherbina pulled him flush against his chest and slid his large hands under Valery’s sweater, stealing another kiss. The feeling of those warm hands spreading over the skin of his back and waist made Valery shiver and his cock strain again against his pants. He reached his hand down for the older man's belt, eyes widening a bit as his fingers brushed against the large bulge in Shcherbina's pants. Emboldened by evidence of the other man's desire for him, Valery made quick work of the belt and zipper, reaching past underwear to grasp the hard cock inside, giving it a warm squeeze.

Shcherbina swore lowly and moved his hands up to fully strip Valery of his sweater, baring his upper half and bending his head to continue his trail of kisses down the pale, narrow chest. He bent to lick then lightly bite one of Valery’s nipples, teasing it to a hard peak. Shcherbina used his larger bulk to turn and tip them backwards onto the cot so Valery was perched over the older man’s lap.

“I don’t suppose there’s lotion or jelly in here?” murmured Shcherbina, kissing and biting his way back up Valery’s throat.

“What? Why would we - oh!” Valery managed to exclaim with a bright blush, distracted by Shcherbina’s rough kisses and wandering hands. “One second!” With great effort he lifted off the other man’s lap and quickly searched through the desk, finding nothing but pencils and paper. “Be right back!”

Valery rushed to the lab next door, knowing there had to something amongst the various jars and liquids, something safe for human skin. Finding a small jar of petroleum jelly after a short search he practically ran from the lab, awkwardly skidding back into the lounge, prize held aloft.

“Found it!” Valery’s voice left him entirely then as he stared at Shcherbina on the cot. In his absence the older man had stripped down to skin and was reclined on the bed. One knee was slightly drawn up as he slowly stroked his hard and leaking cock. The play of Shcherbina's many muscles under his skin was like a feast for Valery's eyes and he didn't know where to look first. There were faint scars, broad shoulders and thick thighs. Eventually the nice trail of hair leading down to that large cock and balls won. The sight made Valery’s mouth water.

“Come here.” Shcherbina ordered and Valery could only obey. He tossed the jar on the cot and let himself be caught by those devilish hands. Shcherbina made quick work of Valery’s remaining clothes and then the two men were naked with Valery trapped underneath this time. 

Warm hands skimmed down Valery’s chest and torso, skirting deliberately around his cock, Shcherbina taking his time tracing the pale skin and appearing to be amused by the numerous freckles dotting him, bending down to press sucking kisses on a few. The lips trailed lower and lower, they were sometimes gentle, sometimes biting but still driving Valery crazy with need. 

Finally Shcherbina grasped Valery’s cock to hold it steady and gave it one long lick before swallowing him down. One hand came down to play with his tight balls and the other draped over his waist, pinning him to the bed while the older man sucked. Valery buried his own hands in that thick head of hair, trying not to pull too hard when Shcherbina’s tongue did wicked things to the head of his cock.

It didn’t take too long before Vaery was trembling with the urge to come but everytime he came close Shcherbina eased up just enough to pull him back from the edge. All Valery could do was whimper a litany of pleas and hope the older man would take mercy soon. With a last suck and a surprising press of a finger against his hole Valery came hard, falling limp and dazed to the sheets. He opened his eyes to see Shcherbina spit into a handkerchief and he choked out a groan, arousal stirring within him again.

Shcherbina grinned and used his strength to flip Valery over onto his belly, his glasses falling askew and then set aside. Those warm hands smoothed down his back to his hips, almost large enough to wrap around his waist entirely, and lifted him up onto his knees. The older man's touch disappeared for a second but before Valery could wonder why a slick finger was rubbing against the sensitive rim of his hole.

"Oh fuck!" moaned Valery. Another finger joined the first and they slipped easily inside of him, body loose from his orgasm, and spreading slickness and pleasure in their wake. By the time Shcherbina added a third finger Valery's cock was hardening again and he was panting into the pillow. The fingers were like some sort of torture, searching and rubbing until they hit a spot deep inside that had Valery give a shocked cry and Shcherbina a satisfied hum. At some point the other man must've thought he was prepared enough because the fingers withdrew and he asked,

"Ready?"

Valery looked over his shoulder and nodded. Shcherbina wasted no time, grasping his cock and slicking it up before lining it up with Valery’s waiting and wet hole. One long, slow motion had both men groaning and the older man’s cock fully inside, hips flush. Valery was given a moment to adjust to the sensation and then Shcherbina was moving, thrusts that started out slow and cautious but soon turned fast and filthy. His cock found that sweet spot inside Valery that made sparks fly and his toes curl and hearing Valery’s pleased cry made sure to rub against it with each movement.

Valery tried to reach down one hand to grasp his own neglected cock but Shcherbina made a tsking noise and reached down to grasp both his hands and pin them to the mattress by Valery’s head. 

“Nooo, please! Please let me come!” Valery pleaded, trying in vain to break free and find a way to touch himself. Rutting against the sheets didn’t work as Shcherbina still had him on his knees. He was entirely at the older man's mercy and the thought alone caused his cock to jerk helplessly mid-air. 

Shcherbina bent his head and mouthed wet kisses at the back of Valery's neck and down the knobs of his spine, hips never losing rhythm and unerringly driving Valery crazy. With a moan against his neck Shcherbina withdrew his cock and after a few quick strokes, came over Valery's lower back and ass, some of the warm wetness trailing down over his sensitive hole and perineum. It was absolutely debauched and Valery shuddered out his own moan at the feel of it. His cock still bobbed beneath him, red and hard and desperately seeking release.

Rasping out a string of pleas, Valery felt Shcherbina bring a hand down where Valery needed it most and stroked the younger man’s cock until he was coming hard into the mussed sheets beneath him with a muffled shout. Both men lay curled together for a few minutes, catching their breath until Shcherbina rose from the cot with a stretch and a pleased groan.

Valery forced his limp limbs into turning over so he could watch Shcherbina clean himself and then Valery up and get dressed. As much as he wanted to entice the older man to stay for another round what they were doing was incredibly risky. It was time for him to leave before their luck ran out and they were discovered. 

Shcherbina paused in shrugging on his outer coat to stare down at Valery with an odd look on his handsome face. Valery couldn't place it but suddenly became very self conscious at the attention and his nakedness and sat up to find his own clothes. The older man reached out to run his hand through Valery's disheveled hair and press a fond, lingering kiss to his cheek. 

"I must return to my colleagues but I'm very pleased to have met you Valery Alekseyevich. You've proven to be a very interesting man indeed and who knows, our paths may cross again. Goodbye and good night."

"Good night Boris Evdokimovich." replied Valery, suddenly sad to see Shcherbina leave and somehow knowing no other words between them would be necessary. The odds of them reuniting were slim to none. He gazed at the shut door for a moment then stirred to dress and put the room back in order. Valery felt relaxed and well fucked and committed the feelings and the details of this encounter to memory. Who knew if he would be brave enough to find a man like him again? 

He left the room but instead of going up the stairs and back to his dorm he paused. If he went back to his own bed his mind would simply replay this amazing night over and over, a pleasant but futile distraction. So Valery went back into the lab next door and flipped on the lights. He needed something to help keep his thoughts off a man he couldn't have and needed to stay locked in the past. Might as well get a head start on his next experiment.

A head start on the future.


	2. Elderly Indiscretions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would that same attraction exist when Boris and Valery meet again for Chernobyl, now much older and wiser? Of course it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is porn, just an excuse to write more smut in the timeline of the show. Boris pov this time. Did I mention this chapter is basically porn? Porn.

There were a lot of things on Boris’s mind already when he laid eyes on Valery Legasov for the first time after 30 some years. The daunting task of the disaster at Chernobyl currently occupied most of his thoughts. But lingering unbidden in the background was a memory, a secret memory that he usually only brought to the fore of his mind in the middle of the night when he was lonely or restless. Then he would fondly remember that one delicious night, savor the sounds and touches, recall the gasps and blushes and with a deft hand use it to bring himself to a quick and satisfying climax. 

He carefully kept his face and body language casual, neutral to Legasov’s presence and words, and appearing ignorant of the professor’s very existence until now.

Legasov, for his part, didn’t react upon seeing Boris either, too focused on the report from Chernobyl and the job ahead. It was when they were headed to the helicopter that would take them to the power plant did his eyes linger on Boris for just a second longer than appropriate and a very faint blush stained his cheeks. Only when Legasov used his first name familiarly on the helicopter were Boris’s suspicions about how much the scientist remembered about their past confirmed.

Neither of them had the time or nerve to bring it up until on one of their casual nightly walks through the empty streets of Pripyat Boris cautiously leaned in towards Valery (and it was nice to be on a friendly first name basis) and remarked,

“So, Professor now is it? You’ve moved up quite a bit in the academic world from the student I once knew.”

Valery stumbled a bit in surprise, awkward as ever, and for a second Boris regretted saying anything as sheer terror came over his face. Poor man looked like one more word from Boris and the KGB would pop out and arrest him for indecent acts, forgetting that Boris was in the same boat.

“Relax, Valery, no one knows about us. I’ve been careful and since your file has no red flags I’m guessing you’ve been discreet as well.”

“My file?” asked Valery a bit incredulously once he recovered from Boris’s revelation, “Have you been keeping track of me this whole time Boris?”

“Of course not, too dangerous and you never know who is watching or listening. Pretending I didn’t know who you were when you were assigned to this commission was difficult because I never forgot our night together. I admit though I was always curious, what you were up to, where you were. You made quite the impression on me.” 

Valery peered at him through those ridiculous glasses a bit suspiciously as if Boris was teasing him again. His lips eventually curved in a very small smile,

“I guess I would say the same then, wondering what important things you were doing. Since it seems fate has conspired to bring us together again, I would hate for us to miss this opportunity.” Valery paused and glanced back to make sure their watchers were far away, “I’ve pleasured myself many times to the memory of that night, thinking of you and imagining what could’ve been.”

Now it was Boris’s turn to be surprised at the lewd words coming from his reserved professor. He wondered how else the years had changed them and how different a tumble into bed would be from the first time. His cock liked the idea well enough.

“Yes, well, perhaps we should return to the hotel and compare fantasies then.” Boris rasped out, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, nothing more than a friendly pat to those watching while the other reached into the darkness between them and brushed over Valery’s crotch. The scientist inhaled sharply and nodded once.

They continued their walk at a leisurely pace but Boris was itching to get to a room and privacy. They were both older now and their needs and bodies were different but the arousal was still there for Boris and he was sure Valery felt similarly. 

Boris let himself get lost in the memories as they strolled, wondering what would be new and what would be as he remembered. All Boris could picture at first was that awkward university student lurking in the back of that meeting room and how he couldn’t keep his eyes away.

Would Valery’s skin still be that same shade of pale unique to scientists tucked away from the sun, lost within their books and research? Would he be able to kiss new constellations from the freckles that had adorned those pale, lithe limbs and dotted Valery still? His hair had thinned but was still mostly that shade of strawberry blond that had dangled once in front of those beguiling blue eyes. Valery had been a singularly enchanting vision, one Boris had to meet and make his own, taking what he knew to be the student’s virginity down in that basement and wishing there could have been time for more.

When they returned to the hotel it was Valery that tilted his head, saying without words ‘where to next?’, leaving it up to Boris to solve their KGB problem. Boris gave his scientist a small smile, long used to finding ways around the eyes and ears of the KGB, and led the way up and into the abandoned hotel, knowing that their watchers wouldn’t linger now that they were inside the hotel itself and that the KGB wouldn’t have had time to bug every room. He produced an unused room key swiped long ago for the reason of privacy and gestured Valery inside once they had silently made their way to the room Boris had found and saved.

Valery was standing in the middle of the room, a small, secretive smile playing on his lips.

“What?” asked Boris. Valery shook his head, smiling wider now and stepped closer to Boris, hands reaching up to loosen Boris’s tie.

“Just thinking of all the red flags my file doesn’t have but probably should. I would lose count of how many.”

“What?!” Boris repeated, momentarily struck stupid by the idea of a younger Valery secretly seeking out the same kind of men and sex that he and Boris had shared. The thought of another man touching and fucking what Boris had come to treasure made his lip curl.

Valery laughed softly at the look on his face and reached up to place a reassuring kiss on Boris’s frowning lips. “Does that bother or excite you? Thinking about me with someone else? Would it please you to know I thought of you often when with them?”

He shut his eyes against the images that sprang unbidden to his mind. Lewd images that would definitely cause red flags in a man’s personal file. His cock however twitched at the idea of Valery sneaking around and having illicit sex with other men while still thinking of Boris.

Clever fingers had released his tie to drop on the floor and had moved on to the buttons of his shirt, slipping it and his braces off, hands sliding to caress the warm skin of Boris’s back. Valery brought them flush and moaned into another kiss as their crotches rubbed together. Their kisses were just as good, if not more passionate than the first time, mouths opening easily, tongues dipping in and out.

“Off, off,” Boris grumbled as he broke their kissing long enough to help remove Valery’s own tie and shirt. Bare to the waist it was easier to see how time had changed them both. Skin a bit softer around their middles, hair a bit greyer and thinner, a few more scars with stories to tell. Bodies might be different but as more clothes were removed the desire and need was easily rekindled. Soon they tumbled into the bed naked, sharing more kisses and letting their eyes trace over places once only viewed in dreams.

Boris busied himself getting reacquainted with his favorite spray of freckles on Valery’s collarbone, kissing each one to the sound of quiet laughter. With a surge of surprising strength Valery twisted and turned them so he was perched on top of Boris, his hands resting on the broad chest, fingers just barely grazing Boris’s nipples. Boris’s own hands reached down to grasp handfuls of that ample ass hovering so close above his cock, aching to be buried deep within it. Valery gave a wicked little smile, bending down to kiss Boris again as he rubbed his ass against Boris’s cock.

Valery continued his kissing down Boris’s body; a playful bite to the underside of his jaw, harder sucks to his nipples, feather light kisses down his belly to where his cock, rock hard now, was standing proud and red, pre-come glistening at the tip. Valery’s hands glided down his cock, pulling back the foreskin so he could breathe on the head as he cupped and rolled Boris’s heavy balls.

“Fuck,” Boris groaned as in one smooth motion Valery swallowed his cock down, sucking hard and pulling back to mouth at the head, pink tongue dipping out to trace the vein on the underside. Valery held the base of Boris’s cock firmly as he bobbed his head and sucked, one hand pushing carefully at his perineum and further back to brush against his hole. It was one of the best blowjobs he had ever received; Valery clearly knew what he was doing.

At that moment Boris couldn’t bring himself to be jealous of how the younger man had learned to suck cock so well, could only appreciate the end result and just be glad that Valery was doing these things with him again.

Sucking and licking at his balls brought Boris right to the edge and Valery pulled his mouth off with a satisfied lick of his lips, blue eyes smiling through his glasses. 

“Not yet, I want you inside me when you come, it’s all I’ve been thinking about,” Valery told him. This time though there was no convenient jar of jelly to ease the way so Boris was forced to use careful fingers, their own slick and plenty of spit to ready his lover. Less than ideal of course but Valery assured him it was fine, he liked a little burn and stretch. Which made Boris take a deep breath to steady his arousal.

“How do you want it then? On your hands and knees like the first time or on your back so you can look at my face as I fuck you?” rasped Boris, kneading Valery’s ass, fingers dipping in the crack and teasing at his ready hole.

Valery moaned and was turning that lovely shade of blushing pink at Boris’s words. He was slowly stroking his own hard cock as he decided how to answer. After a moment’s thought he rose up to his knees over Boris and reached to hold Boris’s cock steady.

“I like this way best, I ride you and we see who comes first.”

Boris wasn’t going to disagree as long as he could finally be inside Valery and fuck him hard. He held Valery by his hips as he slowly sank down onto Boris’s erection, biting his lower lip in concentration. Small movements helped him work his way down, taking a few deep breaths to become used to the size and sensation and with a groan he finally sat flush onto Boris, hole already milking his cock.

“Oh god, so big,” Valery groaned, “I forgot how big you are, so good.”

A deep breath of his own kept Boris from surging up into that hot tightness around his cock but his fingers gripped Valerys’ hips hard, hard enough that there would surely be bruises tomorrow. It took a minute for Valery to become comfortable and then with a flex of his thighs rose up off Boris and sank back down with a moan of pleasure.

Boris touched Valery wherever he could while the other man rode him, slowly at first, then faster and harder as he found his rhythm. He ran his hands up Valery’s thighs and soft belly up to his chest, plucking at his rosy nipples and sweeping back down to cup his ass, fingers brushing his stretched hole where Boris’s cock was entering him. Valery moaned, head dropping forward and using his hands to brace himself on Boris’s chest as he bounced.

The heat and pressure surrounding his cock became too much for Boris and he bit his lip to keep from shouting as his climax tore through him. He came in wet spurts inside Valery, who had stopped riding to grind down hard, hole clenching on Boris’s cock. One of Valery’s hands worked his own cock as quickly as he could and the other came up to twist and tease at a nipple. Boris panted, lying limp against the sheets, and tried to summon the energy to help but as he watched Valery suddenly came with a cry, toes curling and eyes squeezing shut. Hot come dripped between his fingers to land on Boris’s stomach as he let go of his cock and sighed happily.

It took longer than Boris would admit to catch their breath from the orgasms and he had to help Valery ease up and off his cock.

“Old age has definitely caught up to us,” complained Valery with a groan as he curled up next to Boris, stretching out his legs. One of his hands drifted down to rub at a sore thigh.

“Speak for yourself, I’m still strong and virile.” Boris teased, leaning over the side of the bed to grab a discarded undershirt to clean them up. 

Valery snorted, “Yes, I suppose you are.” He trailed a finger over Boris’s cock covetously, making him hiss at the over-stimulation. Boris rolled over to trap those clever hands between them and punished him with a kiss and a pinch to a sensitive nipple.

They settled back together happily, taking comfort in being in each other’s arms and becoming aware that they would have to leave this sanctuary soon and head back to their separate hotel rooms.

“What do we do now?” Valery asked quietly, carding through the silver hair on Boris’s chest. 

Boris pondered this for a moment. He knew Valery was asking about their personal relationship. And while he would love to add to his memories of Valery in bed, they would have to be super careful with the KGB around every corner and listening in almost every room. It was a risk he decided he would be willing to take, but would Valery?

“We’ll have to be careful and diligent. Put some of our covert skills to good use. We can do this again. I want to, do you?”

A shy smile and nod from Valery was his answer, no hesitation from the scientist at all as they sealed their decision with a kiss.

There was no time for another round tonight. However the knowledge he could be with Valery again very soon and not wait another 30 years made any wait tolerable. If their time left on earth was limited then Boris wanted no regrets. He wanted to spend it with Valery, old and loving together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a second part from Boris's pov after they meet again in the future for Chernobyl but I have other prompts I want to work on so I can't guarantee anything! Thank you for reading!


End file.
